


Naud bui Amarth

by katethedork



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (no identifying marks), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Magic, OC has magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Soulmates, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, but is not a wizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katethedork/pseuds/katethedork
Summary: Cefrey Stormwind. Cefrey the Green. She was known by many names, but none truly told of who she was. Cefrey was gifted, yes, in the ways of magic. Different than the wizards, and not as strong, her magic still helped her and her friends on many occasions. Her friends... a ragtag group of nine unlikely fellows all there to aid a small hobbit on his quest. Their fate, unknown, and yet... there was one thing she was sure about. This feeling that engulfed her whenever she was near him. He had to have felt it too. Right?(additional notes at end of first chapter)(Lord of The Rings characters go to J. R. R. Tolkien, and the script used goes to Tolkien Enterprises and Estates)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Original Female Character(s), Aragorn | Estel/Original Female Character(s), Aragorn | Estel/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Thand Er

**Author's Note:**

> Part One
> 
> 4,113 words (always excludes notes)

The path ahead will be a perilous one. Filled with danger, betrayal, hurt. But you must always remember that lifelong friendships are made when one's life is at stake. Even the occasional romance can be bloomed in the darkest of times. 

Fate is a fickle thing. It can be rewritten by the people it tries to ensnare, but it will always be there. Bringing people together, tearing them apart. Forcing an innocent mind to be corrupted, and the strongest of hearts to be broken. 

Most do not understand fate. Not their own, not others, not the world’s. And yet they always try to. They try to hold onto the fact that their life is in their own hands. When in reality it is in their minds that their true power over fate lies. It is not something physical that can be tied down. It is a mirage in the desert. An illusion cast by a magician. You can see it. But never truly grasp it. A fact many try to ignore

Why is it then, that you believe in what fate has in store for you, that you merely follow where it takes you without a second thought? 

Cefrey Stormwind. Cefrey the Green. Cefrey.

You may be able to control the chaos, the wild, around you. But fate, the very thing you truly have faith in, will forever connect you to the one you believe you cannot have.

~~~

The forest sang with each gale of wind that brushed past the many green leaves and branches of each tree. The birds and little forest creatures joined in harmony, adding to the orchestra of the wild. This beautiful area of nature was home to all sorts of living beings. All with their own sense of self and purpose. It was truly a wonder to behold. 

Not only were the speaking creatures in this forest, but also the mute ones, their colors vibrant against the many shades of green around them. Purples and blues and oranges, along with greens of every variation, could be seen in this part of the woods, including one made of fabric instead of vegetation. The blonde girl, with her bright green eyes that seemed to change with each passing moment, twirled through the open patch of the forest, a wide smile on her face as she listened to the sounds around her. 

With a light bounce in her step, Cefrey walked across the flower-filled field, breathing in the warm air as the sun rose to its peak. Her green dress swirled behind her, flowers and grass brushing against it. In her hand rested a small wicker basket, filled to the brim with herbs and flowers she picked along the way. Curled dark blonde hair pinned to the side with a simple broach kept it out of her face. Cefrey hated to cut her hair but also hated it when it got in her face. A small dilemma, to be sure, but one that was fixed quite easily. 

She seemed entirely carefree in this state, even when darkness loomed on the horizon. Some would say it was foolish to be that optimistic, others would envy her ability to see the light wherever she could. But both would be wrong in their assumptions. Cefrey was quite aware of the doom that seeped into each and every crack and crevice of this world. She knew that it was coming and it was coming fast. And yet she believed to live in the present. To enjoy life’s greatest -- and albeit smallest -- pleasures. 

If only it could last just a bit longer.

A low hum sounded through the air, stopping the girl from her waltz through the greens. She sighed heavily, knowing full well that it wouldn’t do her any good to ignore the call of a friend. It was a good thing the best herbs for her project were found near Hobbiton, else Cefrey would be feeling a lot more anger towards the old wizard. 

After pinpointing exactly where the call came from, the blonde made her way towards a small hobbit hole with a green-painted door. Gandalf had better have a good reason for calling her towards the small village. He knew how much she hated being around people. They always asked her questions. Too many questions. Cefrey knew they meant no harm but the constant poking and prodding at her could get rather tiring. 

She brushed her hair out of her face as she reached the entrance to the many small homes built in the sides of hills, the sun slowly setting across the horizon. If the people who lived there weren’t so curious and frankly rude, she would actually enjoy going there every once in a while. Unfortunately, hobbits were curious. Especially when it came to someone new and potentially dangerous. They needed to loosen up a bit, in her opinion. Not to say all hobbits were impolite. Just most.

Ignoring the judgmental stares from the many halflings both outside and inside their homes, Cefrey carried on her way, the small basket in her hand swinging from side to side with each step. Cefrey the Green, was what most called her. Though she was no wizard by any means of the imagination. No, wizards needed a physical object for their power, usually a staff. Cefrey, on the other hand, had no need for such an object. Instead, the magic was a part of her. It dwelled inside her, boiling over if she couldn’t control it. It took her many years to maintain the worst of it, with the help of a certain gray wizard. That was one of the reasons some assumed she was a wizard; she could be seen with Gandalf the Gray more often than with any other person. People thought she was his apprentice of sorts, but in reality, he was merely a mentor, and a friend. 

The low humming grew louder as she walked up the small hill towards the round green door. She raised her free hand and knocked twice on the pained wood, the sound finally stopped once she hit the door. Cefrey heard soft footfalls walk through the tunnels until they reached the door and swung it open. Before her stood a short fellow, probably a few inches under four feet. His curly, dark brown hair reached just above her waist, and his face was quite young looking with bright blue eyes, but knowing how hobbits aged slower than men, the blonde knew he was much older than he seemed. He was wearing traveling clothes along with a walking stick. Strange, she thought, hobbits weren't known for traveling. Well, all except one, she supposed.

The hobbit stared at her wide-eyed, perhaps he had never seen a human lady, or perhaps he merely hadn’t expected her. Before he could say anything, a familiar face popped up behind him. Weathered skin framed by a long white beard and a floppy gray hat was a face Cefrey could never forget.

“Gandalf! You old coot, you called me all the way here and didn't have the decency to open the door yourself?” She teased the old wizard while shaking her head, a small smile on her freckled face. 

The wizard chuckled at his friend’s banter and told the hobbit to let her inside. “Now, now, Cefrey, no need to be rude in front of your host.”

She looked back to the hobbit next to her and smiled down at him. “You must be Frodo Baggins. I never got the pleasure of meeting you, but your uncle and I go way back.”

“You knew my uncle?” The shocked look on Frodo’s face was quite adorable.

“Of course! I’m not even surprised he hadn’t told you about me.” She bowed deeply, almost theatrically before introducing herself. “I am Cefrey. Some know me as Cefrey the Green, but there’s no need to use that old title.”

Frodo nodded his head, happy to have met another of Bilbo’s old friends. Gandalf cleared his throat from beside them and gestured for them to sit at the table. The blonde set her basket down and clasped her hands in front of her. 

“So, my dear friend, why is it that you called me here?”

The wizard’s usually warm countenance soured to one of distaste. “I am afraid it is not for simple pleasantries, dear. No, in fact, there are some pressing matters we must attend to.” He tilted his head towards the golden ring on the table and a dark foreboding feeling fell over Cefrey. She knew exactly what that ring was.

“Ah… I see. Pressing matters indeed…” She trailed off, waiting for Gandalf to continue.

“I must travel away for a brief time, but I do not wish Frodo to be alone during his journey.”

Frodo furrowed his brows. “You mean you won't be going with me?”

Gandalf shook his head, a deep frown beneath his beard. “No, Frodo, I cannot. However, I believe Cefrey here can keep you safe while I am away.” He looked at the blonde. “If that is something you will agree to, of course.”

Cefrey took a deep breath, mulling over what her friend asked her. She knew Gandalf would never ask her if it wasn’t truly important. And judging by the object they would be carrying, this task was incredibly vital. 

But before she could give her friend an answer, Gandalf stood quickly and ran over to the windows grabbing his staff on the way. The blonde turned to see what the old wizard was up to and saw the flowers outside the window rustling. She laughed quietly to herself as Gandalf hauled an unfortunate young hobbit up onto the table, a harsh glint in the wizard’s eyes. 

“Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?” The anger in his voice was loud and clear and yet Cefrey merely smiled at the confrontation. He always did get ahead of himself. 

The hobbit put his hands in front of him in surrender and apologised to the wizard. Cefrey leaned back in her chair and watched the scene in front of her, clearly amused. Gandalf, being the resourceful man he was, enlisted the young Sam to be another one of Frodo’s companions. He then turned back to you and awaited your response to his previous proposition.

She shrugged her shoulders and stood up, eyeing the two hobbits, then the wizard. “To Bree? That’s not too far. And I have some business there anyway. Some company on a journey has never hurt anyone, right?” Trying to lighten the mood, she smiled at the halflings, though they all knew the trek to Bree would not be as carefree as Cefrey made it out to be. 

Gandalf let out a relieved sigh at her words, knowing the two hobbits would be much safer with Cefrey. “Thank you, my friend. I would never ask anything of you that you did not agree to.”

“I know, Gandalf. Don’t worry about me. I’m sure I can take care of these two.”

.

Not so far away, a cloaked rider dashed across the green plains. A sword strapped to his back and many other objects tied to the saddle of the horse he sat upon. The wind whipped past him, allowing a glimpse of dark hair and blue eyes to be seen. This rider felt something within him grow as he grew closer to his destination. He knew not what it was inside him, but he also knew that feelings such as that should be kept under close scrutiny.

The horse galloped on the soft ground, her breath heaving after each step. Her strong muscles kept the rider atop her back from falling off and made it so he was able to stay on the road for long periods of time. Light brown hair clashed horribly with the dark cloth the rider donned. But without the many layers of black clothing, he would be spotted straight away. Hiding in plain sight was one of his strong suits.

Seeing the sun sink lower into the clouds, the rider spotted a nice area to camp for the night. Making a quick fire and giving his horse a much needed bucket of water and a few apples, the man took off his hood, revealing more of his rugged features. Long, dark hair hung to his shoulders, seeming dirty and unkempt along with the messy stubble along his jaw. Dark blue eyes peered knowingly at his surroundings. The way his jaw was set and the way his eyes flicked towards each and every shadow showed just how well versed this rider was in surviving the wilderness. 

A sharp pang made its way to his heart and he grimaced at the feeling. Something was causing this to happen to him, something he couldn’t see. The man knew from years of experience that this was no normal pain. He couldn’t even say if it was magical. It felt as if something was pulling at him. Pulling him towards something. What that thing was, he did now know. The most he could say was that it was different. Different than anything he had encountered before. However, because of this, he could do nothing to stop it.

Thankfully, after a few minutes of rest, the pain faded until it was gone again. Though the rider knew that it was not gone for good. There was something about the way it made him feel that told him it would keep coming back. 

He sighed and looked at the setting sun. He watched the myriad of colors in the sky as they reflected on the clouds and the trees. Something was brewing in Middle Earth. And even though he knew not what it was, Aragorn knew he was a part of it. 

.

Gandalf led the trio into the woods where he departed from them, saying his business brought him elsewhere, to the head of his Order, but he would meet with them at the Prancing Pony. They said their goodbyes and Cefrey nodded in understanding to the old wizard. She swore she would keep the hobbits safe on their journey to Bree, and keep them safe she would. 

Frodo and Sam noticed that the green dressed girl did not carry any bags with her. The only thing she put on was a short brown cloak with a hood. They didn’t even see where she got it from. Frodo thought Cefrey was incredibly interesting and that she must have had plenty of thrilling stories to tell, especially if she was friends with his uncle. Sam, on the other hand, refused to take an eye off the strange woman. There was something about her that made him skeptical of her allegiance. He had heard of the tales the other hobbits told of her. Cefrey the Green, just as much of a trouble maker as Gandalf, though twice as strange.

Cefrey took the lead of the group and walked through the forest and fields as if she had lived in them her whole life. Sam called out to her, he had to know at least one thing, “So, Miss Cefrey, are you like Gandalf?”

The blonde chuckled at the hobbit’s inquiry. “Quite a broad question, Samwise.” She leaped over a large boulder effortlessly, her hair, tied in a loose bun, flopped behind her. “In some ways, I am very similar to dear old Gandalf. In others, I am almost the exact opposite. Which way are you referring to?”

Not entirely expecting that kind of answer, Sam flushed slightly before responding. “Well, I suppose what I mean to ask is whether you’re a wizard or not. I mean, people call you Cefrey the Green, and Gandalf is Gandalf the Gray, so…”

“So you assume that since I wear green and have a title like Gandalf’s I must be a wizard?” She continued walking while contemplating the hobbit’s question. “To answer that, Samwise, I must say that I am not a wizard. No, wizards have staffs and pointy hats. I have neither.” Before Sam could interject, Cefrey continued. “However, some call me a mage or a sorceress, but that does not mean I cannot use magic like dear old Gandalf. It merely works differently than the five old wizards’ does. Their magic is channeled through themselves and their staff. Mine is just a part of me. It flows through me just as my blood does. And that allows me to do this!” With a quick snap of her fingers, a small burst of light and thunder showered in front of the hobbit for a split second before disappearing completely.

She laughed loudly at the expression worn on Sam’s face; pure shock mixed with a bit of fear. Frodo was surprised for a bit as well but soon joined in with her laughter. While Sam just stood there for a moment before shooting a small glare at the blonde.

“That was entirely uncalled for, Miss Cefrey!”

She stopped laughing and apologised to the halfling. “Sorry, Samwise, but you did ask if I was a wizard, I just demonstrated that I wasn’t.” 

The next few hours of their trek consisted of Frodo and Sam asking Cefrey many questions. She obliged them albeit reluctantly since that was one of her biggest pet peeves, people asking her unnecessary questions. However, these two hobbits seemed a lot nicer than most folks she met, so she wasn’t as annoyed as she would have been normally. 

During their walk through the woods and fields and streams, Cefrey began to feel a hard pain in her chest. It was strange. She didn’t fall and hit herself on a rock, she never touched any poisonous plants, and yet this pain just deepened the more she walked on. Like some unknown force was taking her heart and squeezing it. She made no indication to her companions that she was hurting, she managed to hide it quite well in fact, but it still made her face twist in pain. 

Thankfully, after a few moments, the pain receded and went away as if it was never there. Curious and slightly frustrated that she could not figure out what it was, Cefrey ignored the odd pain and stored it in the back of her mind to think about later. At least, that was what she tried to do before she was rudely shoved to the ground by two sprinting halflings. 

One stood up and got a good look at the trio before a wide smile went across his face. “Frodo! Merry, it’s Frodo Baggins!”

The other hobbit eyed the one in question and also smiled. “Hello, Frodo.” He turned to face the sorceress and his smile never left. “And hello to you too, lady!”

Cefrey nodded her head to the two troublesome hobbits. She saw the many vegetables laying around them and shook her head. Her theory that they had stolen said crops was proven as a loud and angry voice boomed through the cornfield and a scythe was seen waving over the tall stalks. 

Without another word, the duo ran away with their arms still full of stolen goods as barking was heard closing in on their position. The blonde shook her head at the sight but ran after them nonetheless. The four halflings fell on top of one another while Cefrey landed gracefully on her feet on the dirt road, not a single drop of dirt on her simple green gown. The road…

Fearing the worst and having it accompanied by the shrill shriek of the very thing she dreaded, Cefrey called out to her companions and the newly added ones, “Get off the road!”

Grabbing onto Sam as he was arguing with the other two hobbits over a pile of mushrooms, she hurriedly hid him and herself under a large root beside the road. She hushed them all and tried to quiet her own breathing. She would have normally put a protective barrier around them, but knowing what was chasing them, she knew it would only draw its attention even more. 

A darkness fell over the mage, making it hard to breathe, to see, to keep her power at bay. No! She shook off the feeling of helplessness, of despair, and strengthened her resolve. She would not have this, this thing overtake her and destroy years of patience that allowed her to control herself and the power within her. She breathed slowly, feeling her control come back and her calm to take over. The darkness receded to the corners of her vision, but it was still there. Why…

With a sharp turn of her head, she glanced at Frodo beside her and her eyes widened at the sight. He was struggling to breathe, to maintain control of his body. Cefrey quickly grabbed his hands in hers and muttered a quiet incantation under her breath, bringing the light back to them. 

Thankfully, one of the hobbits threw a mushroom across the road, causing the creature to whip its head around and follow the new sound. The darkness finally left and Frodo regained himself, his breathing returning to normal. Cefrey let out a sigh of relief and stood up, brushing the dirt off her dress and helping the other hobbits to their feet. 

She granted them a very short respite before glancing around, looking for any sign of the creature. The woods seemed to close in around her and the mage ushered the halflings to keep going. “Come on, we have to continue moving.”

The urgency in her voice and the fearsome ordeal they went through with the black rider was enough to get the four of them moving as fast as they could. Cefrey led them through the woods, a couple of feet ahead of the others, her eyes switching between the trees, making sure they didn’t run into the rider again. She barely heard the hobbits speak to one another, her mind still racing until it was yet again consumed by the overbearing blackness.

She breathed in sharply, “Get down!”

The loud shriek of the black rider tore through the forest, almost deafening the group of five. It reared its horse above them, looking, searching for them. For the ring. Frodo told his cousins in a hushed tone that he and Sam had to leave, they had to get out of the Shire. 

Merry nodded his head, an idea coming to mind. “Right… Buckleberry Ferry… Follow me!”

The five stood up and quickly started running through the trees, avoiding branches and rocks along the way. Cefrey took the rear, wanting to keep an eye on the four halflings but also not knowing the way to this Ferry. Her strides were longer, but she managed to slow down enough to make sure they stayed in front of her and in her line of sight. Without warning, another rider burst through the trees in front of them, giving yet another high pitched wail from under its hood. Three of the hobbits ran past it towards the river while Frodo got trapped weaving in and out of the pitch-black horse. 

The mage grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the ferry, not giving a second glance to the many riders behind them. She saw the ferry begin to move away from the dock and pushed the young ring bearer ahead of her while she stood her ground. Frodo continued running as Cefrey put her hands in front of her, a deep look of concentration on her pale face. 

Time seemed to slow around her, the riders’ steeds whinnied at the girl before them as the hobbits yelled at her and Frodo to get on the raft. A sudden bright flash of light erupted from Cefrey’s outstretched hands, blinding the riders and giving her and Frodo enough time to jump onto the ferry. She collapsed onto the small wooden boat, exhausted and frankly frightened at the determination the riders showed. This ring was more powerful than she originally believed. 

The four hobbits stood over her tired form, some parts of them in awe at what they just witnessed, other parts in deep worry at the sight of her seemingly sickened body. Frodo shooed them away and told Merry to get them to Bree as fast as possible. He knelt beside his companion and held her hand, squeezing it gently. 

“You can rest now, Cefrey. We’ll wake you once we get to the next crossing.”

She smiled tiredly at the young halfling, his kindness, and compassion a trait to be envied. With an almost nonexistent nod of her head, the sorceress slowly drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long note ahead, I apologise.
> 
> There's a few things I would like to address and I might as well do it now.
> 
> 1\. Yes, I am using the script from the movies. I was hesitant about it at first, but decided why not? This is a fanfic, I am giving credit where it's due and I'm making this for my own enjoyment. There may be parts that stray from the exact script but overall this will follow the movies. Obviously I am taking creative liberties and I am using a product that has already been made... but I suppose what I'm trying to say is that this will follow the movies of lord of the rings (I will try to do the extended edition, but I kinda used the theater edition until chapter three lol), there is an inserted character in it, some of the script is used, and this may be illegal, but who cares. No one's gonna read this anyway.
> 
> 2\. Arwen will be addressed, don't worry.
> 
> 3\. This is kind of a soulmate au. I usually don't like soulmate stuff, but this isn't going to be like others where there's a physical indication that someone has a soulmate, it's mainly fate that ties them (Cefrey and Aragorn) together. And yes, the title is Sindarin for "Bound by Fate", very original, I know.
> 
> 4\. Cefrey is the oc used in this book. I usually read reader inserts, but I like writing third person rather than second or first and I hate writing (y/n) or (name) over and over, it kinda breaks the story. However, you can always insert yourself if you have the imagination or willpower to do so.
> 
> 5\. This book will try to have an update schedule, but I am swamped with work and school and have barely any time for myself much less this story. However! I have a few parts written and will post a new chapter once I write the next part so I have a few buffer chapters for myself.
> 
> 6\. I am not an avid Tolkien fan. I have read only the Fellowship (many moons ago) and have seen all the movies many times. So, if I get a few things wrong, forgive me, I have other fandoms I am more well-versed in. And I'm definitely adding my own bits of lore into it
> 
> 7\. Occiflowers is my dear friend and editor in this story. She is absolutely amazing! Thank you, friend, for editing this story even tho you don't know much about lotr lmao (but excuse any grammar or spelling errors that we may have missed, and tell me if you see one!)
> 
> 8\. Last one, I promise. I just want to thank anyone who reads this, I worked really hard on it and even though it might seem lazy since I used an already written story, it's not. I spent a lot of time working on this when I could have been working on original stuff... Also, to anyone who also wants to write fanfic but is afraid to do so (like I was, and kinda still am), just do it. No one will care if you follow the story exactly or not, no one will berate you for using the script or for making an entirely different world/au. No one that matters, anyway. Write what you wanna write because you wanna write it. It's yours. It's enjoyable to you. It's practice for you. Fanfiction is a way to express yourself and it's a way to make you happy. So do it.
> 
> Okay, that's it. Probably won't have any other long author notes like this since this one was waayyy too long lol. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it! Comments, hearts, and constructive criticism are always welcome!!! Thank you, lovelies!
> 
> ~kate


	2. Thand Tád

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two
> 
> 2,777 words (always excludes author notes)

Night had completely enveloped the land, bringing with it dark storm clouds that soon broke to torrential rain. It flooded the streets, turning the dirt into sticky mud and making the branches heave under the pressure. The hobbits had made it across the river to the closest dock near Bree and cautiously made their way to the large wooden gate. Cefrey, now rested enough to walk, took the lead, not wanting her small companions to get lost in the mud and water that ran down their faces even with the hoods. 

With glances in every direction whenever they walked to the next tree, Cefrey made sure that they were not caught off guard again. She may have regained most of her strength, but that spell from before drained her more than she would care to admit. And she knew they would not be so lucky the next time they ran into one -- or more -- of those black riders.

The lights of the gate flickered into view and a small dose of relief washed over the blonde. Bree may not have been the safest place for the five of them to go, but once they caught up with Gandalf, Cefrey knew they would be in better, more capable hands.

Her hood pulled tighter over her head as she left the tiny amount of shelter the trees gave her, Cefrey guided her four companions towards the gate. She knocked loudly, wanting to get into the slight safety the wall of Bree brought and out of the open road. 

A small window opened up at her height and a surly looking old man popped his head through, eyeing the mage with a suspicious gaze. “What do you want?”

She gestured to the four halflings behind her and the gatekeeper’s eyes widened just a bit more, “We’re heading for the Prancing Pony. My friends and I require rest there.”

“And our business is our own.” Frodo interjected, also feeling the danger of being out in the open.

The gatekeeper nodded his head and unlocked the gate, allowing the strange group of five to walk into the confines of the small town. “All right, young sir, I meant no offense,” As the hobbits walked ahead of the blonde, the gatekeeper whispered to her so they wouldn’t hear. “It’s my job to ask questions after nightfall. There’s talk of strange folk abroad, can’t be too careful.”

Cefrey nodded her head gratefully and went after the others. The old man closed and locked the gate behind them, watching the group for a while longer before shrugging and returning to his work.

Trying to keep the halflings from getting run over, Cefrey finally spotted the old rusted sign of a white pony and ushered them all inside. She went over to the desk and cleared her throat, getting the barkeep’s attention.

“I require a room for the night. Preferably one for four hobbits.” Her voice ever wavered, having asked for a room here before, she knew exactly the accommodations they had. 

The older man with his bushy mustache nodded his head after viewing the four halflings behind her. “Of course, young lady. Name, please?”

“Stormwind.”

“Ah, of course. Right away.”

She stopped the barkeep from leaving just yet with a quick raising of her hand. “Oh, one more thing. We’re supposed to meet Gandalf here. Gandalf the Gray?  
He continued cleaning the glass as he pondered her question. “Gandalf the Gray?... No, I don’t believe he’s been here in over six months.”

Cefrey bit the inside of her lip and thanked the barkeep for his help. After situating their room keys, Cefrey told the hobbits to get some food and drink, gifting them a few coins from her purse that, in Sam’s mind, appeared out of nowhere. She told them they would wait as long as they could for Gandalf to appear, though she knew that something must have happened to him to make him this late. Frodo asked if she would be joining them and she politely declined, saying there was a bit of business she needed to take care of. 

Without another word, the sorceress left the establishment, though not before catching the eye of a certain cloaked man. He continued to watch her until she left the rowdy inn, his blue eyes sparkling in curiosity. She pulled her hood back over her tangled and wet hair and walked out into the rain. Her eyes scanned the shops that outlined the cobblestone street and smiled once she found the one she was looking for. 

The shop was small, almost invisible unless you were looking for it. Cramped in between two much larger buildings, this tiny shop was exactly the place Cefrey needed to be. The blue circle over the door was the only indication of what it was. There was no sign, no label, just a small blue dot. The blonde rested her hand over the symbol and closed her eyes, breathing in the petrichor of the rain around her. A small creaking noise sounded, drowned out by the many people walking and the rain slapping against the roofs and road. With a quick glance to her surroundings, Cefrey slipped inside.

She breathed normally now. The familiar scent of herbs and spices filling her lungs with each breath. Inside, the shop was just as small as it seemed outside. No windows around, the only light being from a single lantern hanging from the middle of the ceiling, casting an eerie yellow glow over everything. Walls were covered by tapestries and shelves filled to the brim with bottles and other knick knacks. 

Judging from the dust that covered the surfaces around her, no one had visited this shop in quite a while. She sighed. It was unfortunate that the owner didn’t open up to more guests. Cefrey would have loved to see him again, though she understood his need to go into hiding. Her powers led her to meet very strange yet wonderful people. Including the owner of this small shop.

She looked around the room, trying to remember where the chest was that held the objects she desired. After a few moments of searching -- and of grabbing a few things she also needed -- she finally found the old wooden box. There was no lock, no handle in sight, and once she got close to it, it swiftly opened, revealing its contents. 

A smile on her lips and a sad glint in her eyes, Cefrey grabbed the dust covered sheath, the handle of the beautifully engraved sword also covered with cobwebs. Brushing what she could off, the blonde put the sword down beside her and reached in the chest to grab yet another item. This one, a small satchel of clothes and a few other items. She pulled out the leather pants and dagger and got to work. After the ordeal they went through with the black riders, Cefrey thought it would be a good idea to wear some more practical clothes. She trimmed the dress to make the top a shirt and tucked it into the leather pants. Tying it off with a loose corset and the sword around her waist. 

Swords were always something she saved for a last resort; preferring her own magic rather than the craftsmanship of some unknown smith. Though, the mage realized after feeling so drained with that spell that having a physical weapon was a good decision. She strapped the dagger to her boot and pulled the small backpack over her shoulders. At first, when Gandalf asked her to aid the two small hobbits, Cefrey thought it would be a simple walk in the woods. But now, after dealing with creatures unknown to her and not having her old friend show up when he said he would, the blonde was nervous. Perhaps she was less nervous than she should have been, but this made her think of the future, of things she couldn't control, and that was something she rarely did. 

She closed the chest and threw away the remnants of her dress. With a flick of her wrist, the light above her burned out and she was out into the rain yet again. It wasn’t that she hated the rain, in fact she quite enjoyed it. But this storm felt different. Like there was some unseen force causing it to happen. And that, she did not like.

Entering the Prancing Pony yet again, she was bombarded by three of her companions, all scared by the looks on their faces.

“Miss Cefrey! Someone’s took Frodo!”

There was no need for more words spoken as the mage knew exactly the dire need to find their small ring bearer. She told the three halflings to grab what they could as weapons and ran up the stairs, searching for the power the ring emanated. She steeled herself and kicked open the door, hand on the hilt of her sword, stance ready to fight. 

Before her was a tall, rugged looking man. His cloak was pulled down, pooling around his shoulders revealing a mess of dirty black hair and dark blue eyes. He gazed at the woman in front of him and she stared right back. The odd pain in her chest from before came back as she stood in front of this man, this stranger. But he was no stranger, was he? And the pain wasn’t hurting her anymore. Cefrey felt a familiar longing in her as she continued to look into his blue eyes. Something about him was so calming, comforting. But she had never met this man before. She knew nothing about him… right? 

Sam pushed past her, his fists in front of him, “Let him go, or I’ll have you, Longshanks!”

The suddenness of the gardener spurred Cefrey out of her thoughts and she placed a hand on the spriteful hobbit, silently telling him to rest easy. 

The man also realized there was no need for violence and lowered his sword, placing back in its sheath. A small smile curled at his lips and the mage felt her heart flutter at the sight. “You have very good friends, Frodo Baggins.” 

Frodo nodded his head at that statement, agreeing completely as he saw that his companions were ready to fight for him, if necessary. The young hobbit walked over to the others and assured them he was fine. 

Cefrey continued to stare at the man, and him at her. They both knew something was going on between them, but they couldn’t be sure what. It was as if they had known each other in a past life and were finally reunited in this moment. Her eyes searched his, trying to figure out what it was that drew them together. 

Fortunately, the silence was broken yet again, this time by the cloaked man. “However, friends alone won’t save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard. They’re coming.”

“And we should trust you? When we don’t even know your name.” Cefrey interjected, not entirely wanting to go along with this strange man even though she did feel some sort of a connection to him. Though that only added to her suspicions.

The man tilted his head to her, a faint glint of understanding and perhaps humor in his eyes. “Of course, it would be foolish if you did trust me blindly. The people here call me Strider, and that name shall suffice, I think,” ‘Strider’ walked past her to glance out the door. “Now then, we truly must go before they come.” He turned around to face the mage and the four hobbits, though his gaze remained on the woman. “Shall we, Miss Cefrey the Green?”

Narrowing her eyes at Strider, Cefrey ignored how he knew her name and followed him out of the room, the hobbits tagging along. The man brought them to his room where he told the halflings to get some rest, they were going to need it for the long journey ahead. The mage decided against sleeping, she wanted to keep an eye out. Both for the riders and Strider.

She instead leaned against the wall, one eye on the road through the window, the other on the man sitting in a wooden chair. They said no words to each other, opting to stay in a relatively nice silence. That is until a loud screeching sounded through the inn, waking the hobbits up and causing the mage to flinch ever so slightly. Though Strider noticed and a slight smirk formed on his countenance. 

Cefrey waited for the shrieks to die down before she questioned the man in a hushed tone. “What are those things, anyway?” Frodo sat at the edge of the bed, also wanting to know what was chasing them.

Strider glanced quickly at the woman beside him, then back to the window. “They were once men… Great kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will.”

Looking out the window, Cefrey drew in a sharp intake of air at the sight of four of the horsemen getting onto their steeds before galloping away. 

“They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring…” His dark eyes go to the small hobbit on the edge of the bed. “Drawn to the power of the one… they will never stop hunting you.”

“And that is why we must continue on…” 

He merely nodded his head solemnly. The hobbits then began to pack their belongings while the blonde stayed where she was, thinking. Cefrey wondered who this Strider truly was. He knew more than she about these Nazgul, and yet he seemed like a normal traveler. Although, the more she thought about it, he wasn’t a regular traveler, was he? The sword and many other weapons along with the dark armor and knowledge of things usually unknown to most. That all pointed… 

“You’re one of the Dunedain, aren’t you?”

There was no need for a response from the ranger as she already knew she was right, and the way he stiffened at her question made her believe she hit the mark. Though his next question truly surprised her. 

“And you are a mage, yes?”

Strider’s dark blue eyes almost seemed black in the lack of light, but the blonde could tell he also knew he was right in his assumption. Cefrey huffed and crossed her arms. Why he got on her nerves with that small inquiry was beyond her. Yes, she would get annoyed when people asked her questions, but it was almost as if she didn’t want to get annoyed with him. Like he was important to her somehow and she wanted to like him. She wanted him to like her. And she had no idea why.

“Yes, I am. At least you didn’t say I was a wizard.”

“I would never do such a thing, my lady,” She paused at the title, unsure of whether he was being serious or not. “You are far too fair to be a wizard.”

Cefrey turned away to hide the blush that creeped up her face, not wanting to show the ranger the effect he had on her. She couldn’t deny that he wasn’t too hard on the eyes either, but that didn’t mean she would explicitly tell him that. 

Thankfully, the hobbits were ready to go and both the mage and the ranger wanted to get out of Bree as quickly as possible. Strider led them out of the town, the rain having died down a while ago making it much easier to walk. As they trekked through the wilderness, Cefrey thought about all she knew of the rangers of the North, the Dunedain. They were strange folk, though she couldn’t say much against them as she was quite odd as well. The most she could recall from her teachings was that they lived longer than men and usually seemed younger than they appeared as well. That made her wonder even more if the man leading them through the green fields was actually older than he looked. She supposed she couldn’t complain, though. She was also older than most would think. After all, having magic literally run through your veins made it so she was much healthier than other humans. 

Perhaps that would aid in her relationship with the ranger…

Wait. Relationship? She had no relationship with Strider… none at all…

Cefrey shook her head, clearing it of those thoughts and kept on walking, a few steps behind Strider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, I said I was gonna update before next year, so here we are. I hope you liked this chapter now that we finally have some Aragorn-- I mean Strider, action lol. Thank you all for the support and I'll see you in the next update!


End file.
